1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an intake device for drawing in fresh gas and feeding the same to an internal combustion engine with internal combustion, wherein the intake device is suited for the formation of a fresh gas vortex in a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine and comprises:                a fresh gas inlet end farthest from the internal combustion engine in a fully assembled state,        a fresh gas outlet end nearest to the internal combustion engine in a fully assembled state,        a fresh gas heat exchanger for transmission of thermal energy between the fresh gas and a heat exchanger medium flowing through the fresh gas heat exchanger provided between the fresh gas inlet end and the fresh gas outlet end,        an inlet-side fresh gas line for feeding fresh gas from the fresh gas inlet end to the fresh gas heat exchanger,        an amount throttle device, which is configured for the purpose of modifying the fresh gas flow, which flows per time unit from the fresh gas inlet end to the fresh gas outlet end during operation of the intake device,        a plurality of separate outlet-side fresh gas lines configured for feeding fresh gas in the direction from the fresh gas heat exchanger to the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine, wherein a fresh gas line group is provided with at least two separate outlet-side fresh gas lines for each combustion chamber to be supplied with fresh gas by the intake device, and        a vortex throttle assembly configured for the modification of the fresh gas flow, which flows per time unit through a first part of the outlet-side fresh gas lines of each fresh gas line group during operation of the intake device,wherein a fresh gas flow, which flows per time unit through a second part of the outlet-side fresh gas lines of each fresh gas line group, which is different from the first part, can be modified during operation of the intake device by actuating the amount throttle device.        
2. Background of the Related Art
An intake device of this kind is used in motor vehicles of the Opel® and Chevrolet® and BMW® brands. Such intake devices are produced and sold, for example, by the companies Magnetti Marelli, Mann & Hummel or also Mahle.
In order to influence the formation of the mixture for the internal combustion engine, which is to be ignited, the fresh gas flow in the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine can be controlled via a control of the vortex throttle assembly in the known intake devices in such a way that it is basically symmetrically fed, in the extreme case via the first and second part of the outlet-side fresh gas lines, in equal parts into the combustion chamber, which basically prevents the formation of a vortex. In another extreme case, the first part of the outlet-side fresh gas lines is closed by means of the vortex throttle assembly or its flow cross section is minimized, so that the fresh gas is exclusively or at least predominantly asymmetrically delivered via the second part of the outlet-side fresh gas lines to the individual combustion chambers, whereby the fresh gas mass flow into the combustion chambers receives a helical spin running around the stroke movement axis of the piston. This vortex forming process is also frequently called “swirl process,” in contrast to another vortex forming process called “tumble process,” in which a spin of the fresh gas is produced around an axis that is basically orthogonal with respect to the stroke movement axis.
It is disadvantageous for the known intake devices that a throttle valve is provided in each first outlet-side fresh gas line, which represents an undesirably large expenditure for production and assembly. This expenditure is further increased by the fresh gas heat exchanger provided in the generic intake device, which generally produces a charge air cooling. Only an extremely limited installation space is available for the realization of the vortex formation in the intake device due to the provision of the charge air cooling, since the overall dimensions of the intake device are predetermined, in turn, by the installation space provided in the engine compartment.
Reference is made, for example, to WO 2010/146063 A1 or also DE 10 2009 050 258 B3 with regard to the further background of the prior art of charge air cooling. With regard to an alternative realization of a vortex formation, however without a valve system and without a disclosed charge air cooling, document DE 10 2005 05 2422 A1 should be mentioned.